villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Andreas Sanchez
'Andreas Sanchez '(circa 1986-2013) is a young and corrupt FIB agent working for Steve Haines who often acts as his right hand man. He serves as the quinary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto V. Role in Grand Theft Auto V In almost of all his appearances thorough the game he is seen right next to Steve Haines often acting as his right hand man. At the end of The Paleto Score he appears to collect the cut of the Paleto Bay Bank to which Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, Trevor Phillips and a gunman just robbed he then gives the trio their cut of the robbery and tells the trio to get their crew together as Haine will soon get in touch with them and leaves only to be called a "fucking punk" by Micheal. In the The Wrap Up he appears with Haines confronting Micheal and Dave Norton at Kortz Center and under orders of Steve Haines he is forced to arrest both Micheal De Santa and Dave Norton so that they can cover up the raid on the FIB, the four men then point their guns at each other where Dave attempts to calm down Haines but before they do that a team of IAA agents to arrest the four men seconds later a group of FIB agents appear out of nowhere and Haines asks who sent the team Sanchez then betrays Haines and reveals that he was secretly working with the FIB as double agent, to make things worse a helicopter controlled by the Merryweather Security shows up and a FIB agent shoots Haines in the leg a split second later Haines shoots Sanchez in the head with blood spilling out of his head killing him instantly Trivia *His death mirrors D's as a minor antagonist who betrays a major antagonist and a protagonist, revealing that they had bigger plans by luring the major antagonist into a trap set by a rival community organization. Both of the minor antagonists succeed in doing so, only to be shot and killed by a major antagonist seconds after succeeding which leads to a major shootout and three way war between the two parties. *He has a lot in common with Jimmy Hernandez, a character from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ** Both men are of Mexican descent. ** Both don't talk very much. ** Both work for the government. ** Both work as minor partners of the main antagonist, who blackmails the protagonist to work for them. ** And both betray their patrons in the end, only for being immediately killed by them for that. **Unlike Sanchez however, Hernandez pretty much redeems himself when being mentioned once by Toreno and after sacrificing himself for Carl Johnson in order to allow CJ to kill Eddie Pulaski. Category:GTA Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Cowards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Category:Gunmen Category:Liars Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Evil Cops Category:Successful Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Partners in Crime Category:Criminals Category:Recurring villain Category:Minion Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Evil Category:Egomaniacs Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Redeemed Villains